bingo_bookfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinigami
Character name: Shinigami Village of origin: Unknown (If rouge please mark: ) Rouge Allegiance is unknown to this point. Age: Unspecified. Appears to be somewhere in his late teens. sex: Male Weight: About 160 pounds. Height: 6'2 Appearance (a picture will work here): Dark, curly hair, kept short. Has a face that tends to be hidden in the shadows. Does not talk very much, when he can avoid it, but listens far better than most people. He tends to stay in the background, but can lead when need be. Background (just a little information so we can know who you are): Background for Shinigami is mostly a mystery. He has made a name for himself as a powerful fighter, but other than that, no one knows anything about him. techniques (limit 12 for new members until approved, those who where on the other site may have all their techniques from before, please number them 1.), 2.), 3.) so on): 1.) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) 2.) Rasengan 3.) Dark Rasengan (Destroys the foe's chakra and physical energy, instead of damaging them physically.) 4.) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) Has the ability to summon a Panda, who is also a powerful forest spirit. 5.) Henge no Jutsu 6.) Kekkei Genkai: This power allow him to see through solid objects and create illusions with chakra circulatory systems, which allows him to fool even Byakugan talents. It also allows him to interfere with the workings of the Byakugan, and has other vaguely defined powers regarding vision. When activated, Shinigami's eyes momentarily go completely black. 7.) Jyuuken (Gentle Fist): While he does not have Byakugan, Shinigami has trained enough to be able to use this technique even more easily than people with Byakugan. 8.) Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique): This technique consists of throwing two shuriken, one normally and the other hiding in the first one's shadow. The target focuses on the first one and is often hit by the second. 9.) KageMane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique): The user's shadow is extended to the opponent's shadow, combining them. This puts the attacker in control of the target's movements- the target is forced to make any movement the user makes. It is an extremely versatile technique- given enough talent, the shadow can contract and change shape, and even get ahold of several targets at once. The shadow can also be connected with other inanimate objects so it can be extended. The Jutsu does have a time limit, however, which is roughly 5 minutes. 10.) Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Substitute Technique): The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal. This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. 11.) Sabaku Kyuu (Shadow Coffin): This Jutsu uses shadows to grab the opponent and cover their entire body. This skill is primarily for rendering an opponent immobile, but can kill the opponent by suffocation. 12.) Kage no Tate (Shadow Shield): This Jutsu can automatically surround and protect the body and surrounding area of the person it was performed on. Capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, this Shadow Shield as strong as adamantite. Though one (and perhaps the only) way it can be defeated is with extremely high speed attacks, all other attacks are rendered useless. Thanks, Ciao... Category:Characters